


Sleepless

by NyeehhhSure



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeehhhSure/pseuds/NyeehhhSure
Summary: During the after-hours of the elemental's scape, two in particular find solace in each other's silent woes.(Also known as; one has a nightmare, and the other lives a nightmare.)





	Sleepless

_ He was alone. _

 

_ The bodies of those who he had cared for were all behind him, laying limply on the ground, pools of red forming from underneath them from their wounds. The life had drained from them, the very elements of which they represented now disappearing, dissolving into nothingness.  _

 

_ All that was left was him. _

 

_ Petir kicked, struggled, did all he could in attempt to break himself free of the rock that held him down in place. It was useless; the weight of the mineral being too heavy for him to take, leaving him with no choice but to bite back his own screams from how it ripped and crushed his limbs underneath. A bitter cackle sounded from in front of him, mocking his state.  _

 

_ “You poor, poor boy…” _

 

_ He winced at the voice. All too familiar to him, yet excruciating to hear. His teeth grit as he looked to the figure, taking the form of a dear elemental he once knew.  _

 

_ Tanah smiled, white hair freely falling down from his head, and a sharp, jagged stone in one hand.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Where’s your mommy now…?_ ** _ ” _

 

_ That was all Petir had left to hear before the other had thrust the lethal weapon through him, the sound of flesh tearing and rock breaking piercing the broken world around them as he felt his chest rip open.  _

 

_ Then everything went black. _

 

—

 

Petir woke up in a blanket of sweat merely seconds later. 

 

The electrokinetic sat up, his breath reducing itself into quick pants and gasps. He brought a hand to his forehead, brushing away the stray hair from his face as his eyes darted around, scanning his surroundings in an instant. It was only then when he realized that he was in the comfort of his own bedroom and not a broken, twisted scape that he let himself sigh in relief. 

 

However, he couldn't help the way he flinched when the next thing he heard was a knock on his door. He tore himself off from his bed in order to open it, and—

  
“Petir?”   
  
“... Angin?    
  


It was, indeed, the wind elemental standing there in the hallway, adorned with his dark blue pajamas and all. It was almost odd seeing him standing upright when the last thing he had remembered was seeing him sprawled limply on the floor. But no matter; he pushed the memory back as he heard the other speak.

  
“I heard you mumbling all the way from my room, and…” Angin blinks, eyes looking up and down the other’s appearance. “Are… you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

  
The thought of admitting that he was terrified beyond all belief moments ago seemed to swell a bit of pride in his throat, and Petir shook his head. “No- no, I’m fine. It’s just a stupid nightmare.”   
  


It’s only when the elemental mouths a voiceless “ahh” in understanding that Petir took a glance to the clock on his bedside table. 

 

“... What are you even doing up at this hour?” 

  
The other shrugged. “Thoughts.”   
  


“Thoughts?”

  
“Y’know, those ones that keep you up at night or something. Everyone has them at some point.” Angin shrugs again gingerly, leaning in forward and peering into the other’s dark room. “Mind if I come in?” 

 

Petir raised a brow at that. It was undoubtedly a strange question, let alone at an unholy hour in the night. He turned to look behind him for a moment, taking in the darkness and emptiness he saw around in his room. 

 

Two things that did not sit well with him, especially after what he’d seen. 

 

“... Fine. Just for a while.”

 

The other grins at that, proceeding to let himself inside, and taking a seat by the edge of the bed with a soft hum. Petir could only sigh, closing the door behind him before moving to take his place beside the other, who was now gently swinging his feet by the edge of the bed.

 

“Mmm… so is it really the nightmare or can you just not sleep now?” 

 

“Obviously. Especially not with you here.” Petir crosses his arms. “You’d draw on my face with a marker and take photos for Api to blackmail me with.”

 

There’s a mock gasp from that, and Angin presses a hand against his chest. “I wouldn’t do such a thing!”

 

Even he couldn’t get that full sentence out without falling into a round of giggles right after, his smile wide and a rosy hue filling his cheeks. The electrokinetic rolled his eyes. It was nothing new to him, and he just hoped to satisfy the other’s need to annoy him so that he’d leave him alone for the rest of the night. 

  
Angin does regain his composure though, and his smile softens, as well as his voice. “... I miss this.”   
  
“Miss what?”    
  
“I don’t know, just, being together. With you.”   
  
“You see me everyday.” Petir deadpanned, getting the other to chuckle. 

  
“I know, I know... I meant... actually being together with you. Just the both of us, like old times.”   
  
He raised a brow. “Sounds like pretty ordinary things to me.”    
  
“They probably do... you’d just be surprised at how much they could mean to someone like me...”   
  


Angin was grinning, but there was something else there. Something that Petir definitely noticed. He cocked his head to the side.

  
“Does this have anything to do with those ‘thoughts’ you mentioned earlier?”   
  
“Sorta... kinda...” That response was so drawn out that all it was missing was the mumble of “yes” at the end.

  
Angin brings a hand to sweep through his own hair, the faintest of smiles on his face. “It’s just... nowadays... it feels like I hardly contribute anything. And it’s not even in terms of our battles, it’s with... the others, in our daily lives.”   
  
The electrokinetic’s eyebrows furrowed as the other continued.    
  
“We used to be... so close, when we were little, and now... we hardly even talk anymore. I’m always together along with Daun and Api on our silly antics. There are times where I do want to talk to you, hang out or, even play around. Anything. But... you’re always either talking with Tanah or Air, arguing with Cahaya, and... heck, even chasing and fighting Api around every now and then because of how much fun he has annoying you.”   
  
There’s a chuckle from that, but even Petir could hear how forced it was.    
  
“Sometimes I... don’t even get to see you because of it all. And yet, in those times I do, I see you’re... completely fine... like... me being there doesn’t really change a thing. And... I’ve come to realize it doesn’t.   
  
Angin’s arms folded across themselves. His eyes had drooped downwards, averting from the other’s, wavering as his voice quivered softly.    
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised, if...  _ you just ended up forgetting about me entirely. I know a lot of people have… _ ”   
  
It finally clicked in Petir’s head.

 

He’s staring at the other now, his lips moving, trying to form words to respond with but failing to. This was a completely different side to the wind elemental he was seeing, one that was completely different to the bubbly, happy-go-lucky boy that he’d normally face. One that secretly hid pain and hurt on a regular basis. 

 

One that pretended that everything was okay. 

 

Something about that same realization triggered an automatic response in the elctrokinetic’s head. Flashes of that same dream violently replayed in his mind, against his own control. Each and every sound, every movement he made, and that image. That grueling image. 

  
He couldn’t forget it even if he prayed to.

 

The way the splattered red clashed with his blue outfit. Those lips of his, which he had gotten used to seeing curled up into a smile, now frozen stiff, gaping as if in mid-scream. And those eyes, how could he get the sight of those eyes out from his memory; ones that have once radiated love and joy now drained of the very essence, empty and lifeless.    
  


That was what threw him off-guard. That was what caused his misstep; one fatal mistake which had allowed the attacker to trap him into an earthly hold too strong for even him to escape from, and to deliver the deadly blow that had shocked him to consciousness. 

 

Seeing the other hurt like that. The mere thought of it. 

 

It horrified him.

  
Petir was painfully silent, so lost in reminiscing the horrors of which he had witnessed that he couldn’t muster the strength to even get a word out through those pressed down lips of his. The silence between them was unbearable beyond that point, so evidently that Angin was left to fill it up with weak, desperate laughter, pressing a hand against his face.   
  
“Haha... wow... that just... sounded so  _ stupid _ ...”   
  
He stood up then, the weight on the bed shifting, only for him to eye the closed door in the room intently. “Look, just... forget what I said, okay? It’s getting late anyway, and I need to get back to my—“   
  
“That’s how I make you feel?”   
  


That sharp interjection nearly scared him, and Angin stops in his tracks, his head barely turning to look at the other.

  
“It’s... it’s nothing, Petir, I was just— rambling—“

  
“That’s... really...  _ how I make you feel? _ ” The electrokinetic’s voice had shifted. Sparks started to run down his skin, leading to his fists which had clenched in a hold tighter than he could ever wield his swords. 

  
“I... I just...” Angin couldn’t help his shiver, the other’s tone striking fear into him. He unsteadily shrugs. “I guess... not that it should matter so much—“   
  
“ _ Are you out of your mind?! _ ”   
  


Petir’s voice shot up in volume, nearing a shout. He stood up, eyes piercing the other’s, the electricity burning at his fingertips in visible flashes.

 

“You just straight up admitted how terrible I make you feel, and you think that I’m  _ not going to care about it at all?! _ ” 

 

The wind elemental gulped. “I—“

 

“Do you have any idea what could’ve happened if you haven’t told me?  _ Do you?! _ ”

 

The other’s eyes flickered into a furious red for a second, as if his Halilintar form desperately crawling its way out, his voice continuing to amp up in intensity. Angin could clearly see him starting to tremble. 

 

“It would’ve continued that way, and I wouldn’t have a  _ damn _ clue! I wouldn’t have known how you felt!   
  


Petir gripped at his own hair, feeling himself shake with how his anger and frustration boiled up inside of him. His vision started to blur. 

 

“You would’ve continued pretending that everything’s okay, when everything clearly  _ isn’t! _ You’d be in  _ pain! _ And I’d be causing it! I could’ve ended up  _ hurting you! _ ”

 

“Petir—“ 

  
“ _ I could’ve lost you and the last thing you’d remember is me thinking that you’re  _ **_nothing!_ ** ”

 

Everything stopped right then. 

 

Angin blinked. Perhaps the one and only movement he had managed to do whilst being frozen stiff at the other’s outburst. Petir was panting now, his hands falling to his sides, and eyes locked onto the ground below the wind elemental’s feet.

 

“ _ And I… I… _ ”

 

Petir didn’t even realize that he had begun crying until he felt a dampness hit his cheek. 

 

“ _ I can’t… lose you… _ ” 

 

His voice faded out defeatedly. He crumbled, falling onto his knees and burying his palms onto his face, not even caring for the ache he felt from the impact. His head hung low, visible shame in his posture for how vulnerable he looked to the other. 

 

Angin bit his lip, taking a few slow, careful steps closer to the lower figure, only for him to crouch down to his level. “... Petir—“

 

Everything right after moved faster than he could process, and the next thing Angin knew, the other had thrown his arms around him, holding him tightly. He had flinched from the movement, a soft breath escaping him.

 

“...  _ I’m sorry _ …”

 

He didn’t even realize it was Petir speaking at first, his voice now shaky and quiet like the night around them. 

 

“ _ I’ve been horrible to you. I’ve been horrible and selfish and… always so goddamn angry all the time… that I’ve failed to be a good friend to you. I— _ “ He nearly choked on his sobs. “ _ I never meant… I never meant to hurt you like that… _ ”

 

The electrokinetic’s hold got slightly tighter. “ _But_ _whenever I’d see you, you’re just… so concerned about making other people happy. Even me… despite everything… and… you still did it even while you were hurt… as if that didn’t matter to you. You need to tell us about these things. Me, Tanah, anyone… you shouldn’t… hide it like that…_ ”

 

Petir sighed, his eyes falling closed as he felt the wind elemental’s warmth in his arms. Blood was flowing through his veins. His chest rose and fell with each breath. He was alive. He was okay. 

 

“ _ You’re… important to me, Angin. More than I’ve made you think.”  _

 

Another round of silence fills the room, the only other sounds there being the unsteady breaths of the shaky elemental. It remains the same way for a while, before—

 

“Y… You really mean it…?”

 

Angin finally finds his voice, but not until after a sniffle, his own tears starting to fall silently.

 

“Do you... really mean all of that...?”

 

“ _ I do _ .” Absolutely no hesitation. 

 

It didn’t take long for the wind elemental to cave, his own arms wrapping around the other, returning a long awaited hug. He cried softly, all the sadness that had built inside of him, all that he had been pushing back for the longest time, finally being released from the affirmation he received. Petir only found it right for him to bring his hand to the other’s hair, coming it gently with his fingers as they remained in that same position. 

 

In doing so, it had reassured him of something. It assured him that the both of them were there, in that moment. It assured him that morning would come, and he’d see the rest of the elementals, all real and well as the one in his arms, each one of them fighting their own demons and perhaps even nightmares that are better off unspoken of, but pushing through and living nonetheless.

 

They were alive.

 

They were okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof you guys- I finally got myself an account here! I'll finally get to post all the works I have scattered about in my Google docs. XD 
> 
> This fic was inspired by none other than Ariieya, who had drawn that beautifully disturbing image of Reverse!Tanah about to put an end to Petir's life, after taking down all of the other elementals. (Shucks)


End file.
